


old memory lane

by RedLlamas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Old Men In Love, Old Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Ludwig reminds Berwald of when they met.





	old memory lane

“Remember when we met?” Ludwig asked, disturbing the quiet that had settled. Berwald looks down from his book, to meet Ludwig’s gaze from where he is on his lap. A smile spreads slowly on his face as he brings the memories to the surface.

“Yes. You were so small and frail. That uniform looked too big on you.” He brings a hand down to run through Ludwig’s hair. Ludwig closes his eyes, but wrinkles his nose at that.

“I wasn’t frail.”

“You were young, far too young to be in a war.” His smile is sad now. “You were barely forty.”

Ludwig cracked an eye open. “You were already too old for wars.”

Berwald’s smile quirks back up. “That is true. I remember the look on your face when you realized we were two of a kind. It was like you’ve never met another country before, considering who raised you." 

Ludwig closes his eye again. “Gilbert did the best he could.”

_He really didn’t_, Berwald wanted to say, but he can’t exactly bring up family matters during what he thinks Ludwig wanted to be a romantic and serene remembrance. “Should’ve fed you more. When I clapped your shoulder, you nearly fell down.”

“What do you expect a kid to do when a giant viking strikes him?”

Berwald laughs outright at that. He sets his book down, and focuses entirely on Ludwig 

“The entire time we were in Åland’s, you followed me around like a dog its owner. You were so cute back then.”

At that, Ludwig sits upright, glaring angrily at his boyfriend. “I’m not cute now?”

“Of _course _you’re cute now. You’ve always been cute.” He promises with a kiss to his lips. Ludwig’s false anger quickly dissipated away as he melted into Berwald, hugging him close. Berwald hugs him back, twisting them so that Ludwig was laying across him again.

They went back to just being in each other’s presence, having enjoyed this small trip down memory lane.


End file.
